Spirits deep within (Final Fantasy 6)
by Caya Strife
Summary: This is a small vignette about Terra's first transformation into an Esper, and what she felt back then. The scene really moved me, so I decided to write something about her emotions. Just a lil one. Hope y'all like it. Please read and review. Pllllllleeee


Spirits deep within By Tifa Lockheart Nibelheim 

She took another step forward, towards the strange object in front of her.

An Esper… so she had been told. An Esper, frozen in a crystalline substance.

Yet she did not care about their definition, she did not know what they were at all talking about. All she knew and could still trust in were her feelings, her emotions.

And those were irresistibly drawing her closer to the imprisoned creature. 

Even though her nervousness was increasing with every step she took, the feeling of pity was even stronger. Pity for the lonely, poor, imprisoned creature. Lonely and poor just like she herself was. And imprisoned, imprisoned by the lack of any memory about her past, her former life, friends, family even…

So she relied on the only guardian she could still trust in, her feelings, and walked closer and closer to the creature.

Suddenly, a bluish ray of light emerged the crystal and engulfed her, flickering in rhythm, its beat slowly increasing.

As did her heartbeat, raising the level of anxiety and tension to an almost unbearable point.

The beat fastened, a low humming as of mechanical instrument filled the air.

As the young girl took a last step forwards, screams could vaguely be made out, screams pleading her to stop, to step back and get away from that "Esper". 

Yet even if she had wanted to fulfill their wishes, she would not have been able to: the inner, emotional bond between her and the creature she was so similar was much too deep, much too strong, beyond her own imagination and knowledge.

At once, unexpected, there was a culmination of energy, a climax of all the emotions she had felt before. It all crashed upon her at once, and she could feel that a part of the creature was interacting with her soul, activating something that had before been hidden deep within, unknown so far to anyone including even herself.

And all of a sudden she felt fear, deep fear. Not the fear one felt before entering battle or the fear of losing a beloved one. But the fear of herself. 

_She _feared _herself_.

She feared whatever part the creature had activated inside of her.

It felt completely unknown, unfamiliar, she felt even more like a stranger inside of her own body now than she already had before.

It had directly infected her very soul.

And she knew in an instance, that she had gained great powers. Powers more potent than she would ever have imagined. Powers too potent for herself to be able to control them.

Too potent for herself to understand.

It was too much. She could not bear it. She had to take off. To get away as far as possible. No matter where. Just away. Away from herself. Fleeing from herself. From her new power. From her infected soul.

With one incredibly powerful motion, she took off, without any idea where to go. Simply speeding across the sky, trying to lose her mind in the trance of the speed.

She accelerated, sped up and down, turned, then fell many feet, nearly touching the treetops before she gained speed again.

Aimlessly, she flew for hours, heading here and there, until she felt a calling inside of her. A calling of someone that was like the creature that she had unwillingly become.

Still overwhelmed by fear for herself, she followed the calling, hoping she might get answers, even help probably.

Slowly, she felt that she was losing her mind, her sensibility. The fear was too strong, robbing her of all senses, and with each town she landed in, the more faces she saw distorted with fear because they had simply seen her, it got worse.

Her mind was reeling, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not even voice a word anymore.

Probably because she feared that she might sound _different_.

That she had changed that much.

She began trembling and thus had to slow down. 

It was all just a nightmare, she tried to convince herself. Yet it was far too real. The emotions were too strong not to be true.

Finally, the voice that was calling her grew louder inside, leading her on her way.

Then she saw it: a high tower in a dark, sinister town of eternal twilight. Nevertheless, from the inside of the tower, radiated a warm, welcoming presence, a presence that might be able to help her, that _was _like her. That would understand her.

Mobilizing her last remaining resources of strength, she flew above the tower.

However then it happened that her emotions took complete control of her, making her unable to influence her motions, and she tumbled down.

Down out of the heavens like a fallen angel onto the cold bitter earth.

Unable to move, she just lay there, waiting for help, hoping, rain steadily dripping onto her bare, alien body.

Finding it too hard to concentrate and try to keep up a sensible thought, she just drifted off into unconsciousness. 

Indistinctly, words came to her ears. Warm, encouraging words, accompanied by a gentle touch.

Do not worry, young one. I will help you, help you get rid of your fear. Help you accept those spirits deep within…

_A/n: Everybody, thanks for reading this! I wrote this at around 11:30 pm, in a few minutes, after I had played Final Fantasy 6 for quite some time that day. As you surely know – if you've played the game for sure – this is a small vignette about the scene in which Terra contacts the Esper Tritoch in Narshe and transform into something Esper-like. For me, this scene was really moving, especially when I saw the later scenes when you find Terra back in that tower with Ramuh, being so scared that she had lost her senses. This really touched me, trying to understand how Terra felt when she transformed. So I wrote this. To help me understand her feelings and to tell everyone who wants to know how I think about it._

_Well, it would be great if you reviewed this, cuz I actually haven't done many fanfics like this before (I use to write drama and romance stuff usually). But emotions I think are really important, and can go deeper than any perfectly engineered storyline can. So, feedback would be really welcome and appreciated._

_If anybody wants to, I might even continue this, or write a vignette or original fanfic about another aspect. Just let me know and I'll get in contact with you then. Again, thanx a lot for reading__J_


End file.
